


Colour My Soul Like That Rainbow

by JaebummieTrash



Series: Colour My Soul Like That Rainbow [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, It's my first work plz don't judge too harshly, Kim Jonghyun - Freeform, Kim Kibum | Key - Freeform, M/M, Romance, SHINee is still a thing, Some things are just different, jongkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaebummieTrash/pseuds/JaebummieTrash
Summary: "You know something Kibum-ah?""What do I know hyung?""On the day we met, there was a rainbow outside.""Hyung what are you saying?" Key questioned."My first thought when I met you was, 'I hope one day you come to colour my soul like that rainbow'."





	Colour My Soul Like That Rainbow

> **** _Jonghyun's POV:_

I gazed out the window, taking in the red, yellow, pink and orange clouds painting the sky. It was sunset and here I am, spending it with the most beautiful man in the world. I took a sip of my coffee, taking quick glances at my boyfriend. 

I spoke up softly, not wanting to break the comfortable silence too harshly. "You know something Kibum-ah?"

"What do I know hyung?"

"On the day we met, there was a rainbow outside."

"Hyung what are you saying?" Kibum questioned with a soft voice.

"My first thought when I met you was, 'I hope one day you come to colour my soul like that rainbow'." Key let his head tilt down slightly, thought through his bangs I could see a blush creeping up.

"And what colours of the rainbow have I painted your soul with?" He said after a moment of gazing downwards.

I leaned over and kissed him softly. "The whole rainbow Jagi, and I hope to paint your soul as vividly and brightly as you have mine." I smiled and kissed him once more, enjoying the colour of his cheeks matching  the pinks and reds painting the sky outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet but the next one will be longer, I promise ^~^


End file.
